Misto and Jemima
by OoOSorceressOoO
Summary: Hey yall! this is about Misto and Jemima! chapter 1! its about Jemima and her strict dad and a forbiden love. (no, its not sappy) it's kinda like a cross btwn Romeo and Juliet adn Lady and the Tramp. (no, they do not kill themselves at the end. it has a :
1. Default Chapter

"?? And Jemima"  
By: Me  
  
  
***A/N: Wusssup yall? Hi! I took a break from writing Harry Potter stories cuz "Seven Brides for Seven Weasleys" really tired me out. Please read that if u get a chance. Now I'm like on a Cats thing cuz I just found out that Cats is coming to Harrah's casino in Atlantic City. (I sorta live in one of the neighboring towns...it's a pretty cool place) anyway...I'm on a Cats thing and I decided to write Cats fan fiction. I never usually write romance stories...I usually write like...crossovers and parodies. Cuz I'm not that gr8t @ making up my own storylines. But this is NOT a parody! Buts it's kinda like a cross between "Romeo and Juliet" and "Lady and the Tramp," and my own junk I made up in science class and on the bus. Sooo hey, I call "parody-ing" a talent! Now lets just pretend that Munkustrap is Jemima's dad. (I think it really is Skimble, but Munk's kinda evil in this story and Skimble just can't be evil! It just doesn't work wit me!) Ok I'll shut up now and let u read!***   
  
  
Jemima, an attractive, spunky, wise little calico sat atop of the junky old Toyota in the Jellicle Junkyard and sighed, watching the older cats take their morning baths and walks. Her best friend, Victoria, ran to her mother, Jennyanydots. Jenny greeted her daughter with a kind kiss on the cheek and sent her on her way. Jemima sighed. She never knew what it was like to have a mother. Munkustrap, her father was the leader of their tribe when Old D. wasn't around. Munkustrap had often told her that Jemima reminded him of his wife. Even the older queens said that. They must have known her. Even Tumblebrutus, her friend, said that he never knew Jemima's mother. But she must have been one heck of a queen, he said, if she took after her. Tumble was a sweet guy, but Jem was never interested in him. Who she DID sort of like, however was a tom who was a lot like her. The tom that -   
  
"Morning!" Jem blinked as the cheerful face of Etcetera appeared before her. She had been thinking of her crush.  
  
"Oh, hiya Etcetera," she said.  
  
"What's the matter? Are you okay?" asked Etcetera.  
  
"Yeah! Why?"  
  
"You look all down in the mouth!" then, she said quietly, "Are you thinking about HIM again?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Bet you were!"  
  
Jem shook her head. "Look, I've told you a zillion times, I DON'T LIKE TUMBLEBRUTUS!"  
  
Etcetera raised her eyebrows. "Suuurrre," she said sarcastically.   
  
"I don't!"  
  
"Okay, fine," said Etcetera. She walked off, leaving Jemima alone with her thoughts again. Victoria walked over.  
  
"Jem, um, Electra, Etcetera, Demeter, Bomby, Cassandra and I are all going out tonight. You wanna come?"  
  
Jemima sighed. "Vicki, I don't know if my father'll let me." Munkustrap was VERY, I mean VERY strict with her.   
  
Vicki looked disappointed. "Oh," she said.  
  
"But I'll try to ask him," she said. She jumped down from the car and walked home, where she found her father tending to the gardens. "Hi Dad," she said.  
  
"Good morning sweetheart," he said, giving her a kiss, "I didn't know where you were, I was just about to go looking for you."  
  
"Dad, I was only in the Junkyard," she said.  
  
"Well, you never know, honey. Things could pop up when you least expect it."  
  
Jem rolled her eyes. "Dad, Vicki asked me to go out with her and the girls tonight and I was wondering...uh...can I go?"  
  
Munku looked up. "Where will you be going?"  
  
Jem shrugged. "I dunno,"  
  
"Who's chaperoning?"   
  
"I don't know! I think Bomby is,"  
  
"Oh. Her," Munku said "her" as if it were trash. "I don't know Jemima, if Bombalurina goes, then that horrid Tugger will probably go. And those two together can get very out of hand..."  
  
"Dad, please?"  
  
"You're not old enough!"  
  
"So? Vicki's going and she's a year younger then me! I'm almost 16 Dad!"  
  
"That doesn't mean that you can go wandering about the city in the middle of the night!"  
  
"Dad I don't think we're going into the city! Let alone in the middle of the night! Bomby's not THAT stupid. And she's bringing Demeter along and she NEVER let's Demeter out of her sight! And if Mrs. Jenny is letting Vicki go then-,"  
  
"I forbid it!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I worry about you. You don't want to be caught up in a mess like Demeter did. Scandalous! Bombalurina can't even watch her own sister, let alone a bunch of little girls!"  
  
"I'm not a little-,"  
  
"Not another word on the subject! Now go and play. I'll be around to watch you in five minutes."  
  
Jem hung her head in disappointment and sighed. She turned and walked on the special path her father made for her to go to the Yard. Vicki was going to be heartbroken.  
  
^..^   
  
In another part of the Junkyard, Magical Mr. Mistoffelees crawled out of his home made out of half junk and half magic. Misto was already 16 years old, somewhere between Tom and Kitten, and was enjoying the carefree, magical, Hakuna Matata - type life. Orphaned as a little kitten, he didn't care. So he was never really interested in girls, didn't bother him. He had his buddies, Tumblebrutus and Alonzo, and bum around with. He could go where he could, sleep where she could, eat where-or whatever- he could, and shoot lightening out of his paws where he could.   
  
He stretched and walked under a trickle of water dripping from a gutter on an old house next to the Junkyard and shook himself like a dog. He took a deep breath. "What a day!" he said to himself. He crawled over to the yard to see what was happening. He was just coming out of the drainpipe when he stopped. He heard the sound of someone sobbing lightly. He listened.   
  
"He's never gonna let me do anything! Sometimes I begin to wonder why I even exist!" it was Jemima.  
  
"Aw, its okay Jemi," said Victoria, "He'll understand someday. Remember, you're all he has, and he worries about you!"  
  
"Yes, but still, its awful! Is this what the rest of my teenage years are going to be like? Or my life?"  
  
"You know, she has a point," said the voice of Etcetera.  
  
Misto sighed. "Poor kid," he thought, "she's really got it bad."  
  
"Well, you know, I really wasn't looking forward to that anyway," said Vicki.  
  
"Yeah," said Etcetera.  
  
"Oh guys, don't miss out on your fun just because of little old boring me," said Jem.  
  
"Wow," thought Misto, "no teenage girl would say something like that. She really does have a good heart." Misto got to thinking about this poor chick.   
  
"Well we're not gonna have any fun if we know you're not!" said Vicki, "You're our friend. Us girls are like sisters! There can't be one without the other or the whole group is just...weird."  
  
Jem smiled. "Thanks guys."  
  
"Hey I know! Let's all just go to her place!" said Vicki.  
  
"Oh, I don't think so," said Jem. "Father goes to bed at seven!"  
  
"Ew, what a dork!" said Etcetera.  
  
Jem laughed. Misto heard the girls leave. He crawled out of the pipe.   
  
"Hey! Misto!" it was Tumblebrutus. Alonzo was with him.   
  
"Hi guys," he said, not looking at them. He kept watching Jemima.  
  
"Meesto? 'ought eez der pro-blem? Asked Alonzo in his French accent.  
  
"Huh? No! Nothing! Why? Why you staring at me like that?" Misto finally stopped looking at Jemima. What was wrong with him today? Why was he losing his cool?  
  
Alonzo caught onto what was going on. "Oooooohhhh, our leettle Meesto es getting inter-es-ted in females?" he said quietly.   
  
"NO!" he said.  
  
"Oh, wee wee! Dat's 'ought I seenk!"  
  
"Well your wrong!"  
  
"Oh c'mon Misto, please! Don't get into girls, you got your whole life ahead of you!" said Tumble. He was most likely going to be a bachelor. He wasn't one for love.   
  
"Guys! What makes you think that I got a crush on someone?" he said.  
  
"Za way you kept looking at -,"  
  
"No! You're wrong! Guys, remember, I don't like chicks!"  
  
"Okay, sure," said Tumble. He walked away.  
  
"What's with him?" asked Misto.   
  
"I don' seenk dat Tumble eez into girls joost yet," said Alonzo.  
  
Misto sighed.  
  
Alonzo put his arm around Misto. "Tell me," he said, "'Oo eez da lucky mademoiselle?"  
  
Misto looked at him and shook his head. "Never mind," he said.  
  
"Oh c'mon! You can tell your good friend Alonzo! 'Emember, ee eez da mas-ter of lamoo." (I don't know if that's how u spell the French word for "love", or even if it IS the French word for love... I don't take French I take Espanol. Ole!)  
  
"Okay, okay, okay," Misto sighed. "It's Jemima - I don't know why...I just...well...like her. That's all. I mean, I really don't want to - you know - I just want to...I just think she's cool."   
  
"Ahh, I can zee zeese will turn out to be a beautiful romance! 'You two vill loook zo per-fect-ly togeser."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Wee."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Uh-huh-huh," he said, elbowing him, "'Av you no-tessed dat she keepz looking over 'ear also?"   
  
Misto looked at her. Alonzo was right. She DID keep looking over at him. They made eye contact for just two seconds. But that was good enough for Misto.  
  
"Do you really think she could love an outcast like me?" asked Misto.  
  
"Do I ZINK! I KNOW! And 'oo sez you're an outcast, hm?"  
  
Misto looked down. "Some cats," he said. "Like Munkustrap."  
  
"Why wood 'oo be an outcast?  
  
"I dunno. Maybe because I have powers, or maybe -,"  
  
"Okay for one zing, you're not an outcast becooz of your pow-erz! Zink oove it as eef, well, zat you're special! Becooz nobody else can do magic! Zink oove yourself as an individu-al!"  
  
Misto smiled. Alonzo was right! "You're right!" he said, "I am special!"  
  
Across the yard, the girls with Jem left, leaving her alone. She sat atop of an old dryer, priming herself.   
  
"Well zen, go and talk to za girl!" he said, giving him a shove. "I'll be right behind you, pretending zat I know noseeng!"  
  
"Okay!" Misto quickly flattened his fur, and then walked nervously toward Jemima.  
  
  
***Ok! How was it????!!!! Please say u liked it! Please say u liked it! Ok I KNOW Misto is a little out of character, but that's just how I picture him. And Yes, I do know that Alonzo IS NOT French. I just thought it would be funny. PLEASE r/r I wont continue unless I get at least ONE review. Just write the word "good" and I'll be happy :) ok??? By the by, if you do take French, I wouldn't mind a little but of pointers on pronunciation and French words ok? I just didn't think any of the cats met Spanish qualifications. Ok bye! Meow and don't get too high on catnip!***   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Wherefore art thou Misto?

?? And Jemima  
By: Me  
  
  
A*N:/ Ok, this is part II. I threw in the little Romeo and Juliet scene in there...don't ask why I just thought it would be cute. Ok bye I'll see you at the end of the story! Meow! ^_^ PS...I think you found out who "??" is by now...  
  
Misto walked up to Jemima. "Hi," he said.  
  
Jem smiled at him. "Heya!" she said cheerfully.   
  
"How are you?" asked Misto.  
  
"Um, I'm okay, I guess,"  
  
Misto looked over at Alonzo who was sitting "minding his own business" over by the tire. He gave Misto thumbs up.   
  
"You guess you're okay? That's not too good. Is something the matter?" asked Misto.  
  
"Well actually, yes! But it's kind of a stupid reason to sulk about. Forget it," she said.   
  
"Okay, well, I was wondering, um, I couldn't help but notice that tonight's not going to be the best Friday night of your life huh?" asked Misto.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Oh I just wish my father will just get off my back!"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Oh Misto, you're so lucky!" said Jemima, right out of the blue.  
  
"Lucky? How am I lucky?"  
  
"Well, for one thing you don't have anybody telling you what to do all the time! You get to do whatever you want!"  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth, um, it's really not that great," said Misto.  
  
"Really? How come?"  
  
"Because well, it gets kind of lonely after a while. I mean not all the time, but sometimes at night it does," said Misto. It was the truth.  
  
"Oh," said Jem. She never thought of that.  
  
So all day the two, who never really talked...talked as if they've been the best of friends for years. They just hung around, doing nothing. But they enjoyed each other's company.   
  
It wasn't until late that afternoon when Munkustrap sauntered into the Yard with Tumblebrutus. Tumble was all out-of-whack today, because Misto usually hung around with him. But now he's with this girl...disgusting. Tumble thought that he and Misto were still too young to start thinking about love. Munku caught sight of his daughter and Misto and frowned.  
  
"Tumble, how long have they been talking?" he asked.  
  
"Hm? Oh I don't know sir," he said. "I have to leave now. Goodnight sir." Tumble left. Munk smiled. "Such a polite lad," he thought.   
  
Munku called from the other side of the yard to Jem. "Jem!" he called, "Time to come home!"  
  
On the other side of the Yard, Jem smiled at Misto. "I guess I'll be seeing you later," she said.  
  
"Yeah," said Misto. "It's been real nice talking to you."  
  
"Bye!" she said. She walked off with her father.  
  
^..^  
  
Later that night, Misto tried to stargaze on his back porch, but he just couldn't concentrate. Somehow, strange as it may seem, the face of Jemima kept popping up in his head. Then it hit him.  
  
He had a crush on Jemima. The only daughter of the leader Munkustrap.  
  
How could he be so stupid?  
  
Him? Love her? Impossible. "That'll be the day," he thought. "Little ole' me? And her? Munkustrap would never hear of it." Then again, he DID practically save the tribe at last year's Jellicle Ball...  
  
Misto shook the idea out of his mind. "It'll never work," he thought, "she's too good for me. She deserves better." But what if she loved him back? She did seem to enjoy his company today.   
  
He never knew what made him do it...but he walked out of his house to Jemima's backyard, where the unexpected romance began.  
  
^.. ^  
  
Jem walked out onto the balcony of her room and looked at the stars. She had always loved the stars, and often wondered about their mystery and magic.   
  
Misto crawled through the bushes under the balcony, completely hidden. He saw Jemima standing there.  
  
(Okay ppul, here's my attempt at Shakespeare. Don't ask y I put this in here...but I just did)  
  
"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east! And Jemima is the Sun! Arise fair sun and kill the envious moon! Who is already sick and pale with grief. That thou her maid art far more fair than she. Be not her maid since she is envious. Her fur is but black as night, and none but fools do wear it. It is my lady! Oh it is my love! Oh that she knew she were."  
  
Jemima sighed. "Aye me," she said.  
  
"She speaks! Oh speak again bright angel, for thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head, as a winged messenger of Heaviside. Unto those white upturned wondering eyes, of mortals who fall back to gaze on him. When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds, and sails upon the air."  
  
"Oh Misto, Misto, wherefore art thou Misto? Deny my father and refuse your name, or if thou wilt not shall be but sworn by my love, and I'll no longer be a Jellicle," she said.  
  
"Shall I hear more, or speak at this?" Misto asked himself.  
  
"'Tis but thy power that is my enemy. Thou art thyself, though not magical. What's magic? It is nor hand nor foot, nor arm nor face nor any other part belonging to a cat. O be some other name. What's in a name? That which we call a rose, by any other word would smell as sweet. So Misto would, where he not Misto called, retain the dear perfection which he owes without that title. Misto, doff thy name, and for that name, which is no part of thee, take all myself."  
  
Misto spoke to her now. "I take thee at thy word. Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; henceforth I will never be Mistoffelees!"  
  
Jemima looked startled. "What Tom art thou that thus bescreened in night so stumblest on my counsel?"  
  
(Okay, no more Shakespeare. I had fun! Yee!)   
  
"Jemima! It's me! Misto!"  
  
"Misto! What are you doing here? If my father sees you he'll -,"  
  
"I don't care Jemima!" he said, climbing the walls of the balcony to he could speak to her eye level. "I'm sure you've probably figured this out by now, but I'm madly in love with you! I don't know why I just -,"  
  
"Shh!" She said. "Misto, I love you too!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes," she said, "A whole lot!"  
  
"Oh Jem," he said. They leaned in and kissed lightly. When they broke apart, they looked into each other's eyes, and kissed again, a little more intensely.   
  
"JEMIMA!" said a voice inside. The broke apart. Jem gasped.   
  
"Oh no! My father's coming!" she turned back to Misto. "Go," she said, "I'll see you tomorrow," they nuzzled each other quickly, then Misto said,  
  
"Goodnight, my love."  
  
"Goodnight!" Misto disappeared in midair.   
  
Jem was sad to see him leave. But time was on their side, because two seconds later, Munkustrap walked onto the balcony.   
  
"You still up, sweetie?"  
  
"Yes father."  
  
"What were you doing?"  
  
"Just stargazing." Nothing would have trilled her more then to say, "nothing attacked me while I was up here," because she was attacked. By love.  
  
"Hm. Your mother used to do that all the time. Goodnight Princess." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then walked away. Jem sighed. She thought about what had just happened and smiled. Maybe her teenage years weren't going to be so bad after all.  
  
***Ok I'm done! Hope u liked it! Remember r/r for chapters! There will be a little storyline with this...it'll unfold in chapter 3. Its gonna be a cute story.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The plot unfolds...

"Misto and Jemima"  
By: Me  
  
  
***Ok this is part 3. Um...I hope u like it! Review peas. Tanks.***  
  
The next morning, Jemima was about to go to the Junkyard to hang with her friends and just do...cat stuff when Munkustrap pulled her aside.  
  
"Jemima, I need to talk to you before you leave," he said.  
  
"Sure Dad, what's up?"  
  
"I want to ask you something," he paused for a moment and said, "Jem, what were you doing with Mistoffelees yesterday?"  
  
*Oh no!* thought Jem. She was afraid of this. "Just, talking," she said.   
  
"About what?"  
  
"You know, stuff."  
  
"What kind of stuff?"  
  
"Like, stuff. Jellicle stuff. Like, oh I don't know, like the Ball and the weather and his dead Aunt Rosemarie and-,"  
  
"I don't want you talking with him," said Munkustrap.  
  
Jem was shocked. What was her father, psychic? Could he know? "Why not Dad?"  
  
"Because," said Munku, "you can't trust him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, he has no bringing up!"  
  
"So? He's not an alien! He seems fine to me! You would never know he was an orphan and raised himself!"  
  
"He is too an alien. Those horrendous powers!" Munku shuddered. "He's gonna hurt somebody one day. You saw him with those lightening bolts at the Ball last year!"  
  
"Dad, if he hadn't done that, who knows where we'd be right now! He saved us!" said Jem, annoyed.  
  
"Well, yes, it did show that he was of SOME use. But still, I don't want you talking with him."  
  
"But Dad - ,"  
  
"Enough on the subject! Now run along now and have fun. And remember, magic-free is the way to be!" he said with a smile.  
  
Jem smiled weakly back, then turned and walked off. She wasn't going to listen to him. If only her father knew...she chuckled to herself. Wouldn't that be funny if she MARRIED Misto! Father would kill her for sure. Then he'd kill Misto and everyone in his path. She loved plotting ways to annoy Munkustrap.   
  
"Hey! Jemi!" called a voice. It was Vicki.   
  
"Hi Vicki! Oh I have something to tell you!" said Jemima. She'd been wanting to tell her best friend everything that happened last night.   
  
"And I have something to tell you! I think Tumble has a crush on me!"  
  
Jem laughed. "What? Tumble? He hates girls!"  
  
"I know but he keeps looking over here!" they glanced at him, sitting with Alonzo. Vicki smiled at him, but Tumble made a face and looked away. Vicki still smiled.  
  
"Look, I don't think he's-," started Jem.  
  
"I know! But it's fun flirting with him and annoying him!" she waved at him. Tumble turned around. Vicki laughed. "this is fun!"  
  
Jem shook her head. "anyway," she said, "Vicki, the craziest thing happened last night!"  
  
But Vicki wasn't paying attention. She was annoying Tumble. Jem shrugged it off. She was about to go and find Misto when Etcetera appeared out of nowhere.   
  
"Hiya!"  
  
"Hi Etcetera! Guess what? Guess what? Guess what?"  
  
"What? What!"  
  
Jem told her everything about yesterday afternoon and last night. Then she told her about what her father said to her this morning. Etcetera laughed.  
  
"That's funny!" she said. "How can your father not like Misto? I mean he's the coolest!"  
  
"Why, thank you," said a voice behind them.   
  
The girls gasped. Behind Etcetera, was Misto himself.  
  
"Hi Misto," said Jem shyly.   
  
"Hey Jem," he said.   
  
"Oh! I think I hear my mother calling me!" said Etcetera. She put her paw to her ear and "listened". "Yup, that's her alright. I gotta go." She quickly gave Jemima a look that clearly said "I'm just gonna give you two some privacy." Jemima smiled. And turned back to Misto.  
  
"So," she said, "what's new pussy cat?"  
  
"Oh, nothing really," said Misto, "but I did meet this amazing queen yesterday." He smiled.  
  
Jem decided to play along. "That's funny, 'cause I met a really cool Tom yesterday too."  
  
"Hm...what a coincidence," said Misto. They smiled and nuzzled each other, purring happily. Jemima backed away.  
  
"Wait," she said, "we really shouldn't do this...here," she said.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"Because," she said, "if my father finds out - ,"  
  
"Whoa, wait a minute. What do you mean 'if'? We're not gonna tell him that we're...in love?"  
  
Jemima looked down. "Well," she said, "not just yet. To tell you the truth, Misto, he, really doesn't think that highly of you."   
  
Misto made a face. "Really? How come?"  
  
"Oh I don't know I hardly paid attention to his speech!"  
  
"What speech?"  
  
"He saw me talking to you yesterday and he said he didn't want me talking to you anymore! He said you can't be trusted! I know the whole thing is stupid! He's the one who's the alien to be so prejudiced and judgmental!"  
  
"It's because of my powers isn't it?"  
  
"YES! That and because he said you had no - ," she stopped.  
  
"No what?"  
  
"Well, he, he said you had no bringing up. But I don't care! I don't even think about that! And I don't think your powers are dangerous, I like them! But I don't love you just because of them I love you because of - ,"  
  
"Whoa! Whoa! Take a break Jem!" said Misto, "it's okay, and I know you don't think those things."  
  
Jem gave a sigh of relief. "Whew," she said, "I thought - ,"  
  
"Look, you can't let him raise you to be someone else," he said gently. "If he wants you to do something against your will, then...don't do it!"  
  
Jem looked shocked. "Are you crazy? Me? Talk back to him? I don't think so!"  
  
"I'm not saying to talk back to him! I'm just saying that you should stand up for yourself!" said Misto. He felt guilty, like he ever stood up to Tugger, who usually picked on him.   
  
"Oh, I don't know Misto," said Jemima. "I think if I refuse to obey him, he'd smack the tar outta me!"  
  
"What? For sticking up for your feelings?" asked Misto, shocked.  
  
Jem looked down. "You don't know him," she said, "sometimes he can be really mean."  
  
"Well, I'm not gonna let him smack you around."  
  
Jem looked up. "What?"  
  
"I won't let him do it! I'm - ," he sighed, "I'm just trying to protect you. I don't want you to get hurt. Opps, I guess I'm starting to sound like him huh?"   
  
"No, no, no!" said Jem smiling, "I think you sound sweet." He wrapped her up in his arms. "I've been thinking about it and, you're right. I really should take a stand huh?" They leaned in to kiss when he pushed her away.  
  
"Hey!" he said sharply, "no doing that here!"  
  
"Oh yeah," said Jemima, remembering her own rule, "sorry."  
  
"HEY! JEM!" called a voice. It was Victoria. "JEM! I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING! ITS ABOUT TUM - ," she stopped when she saw Misto. "Or are you busy?" she asked.  
  
"No, we're not doing anything," said Misto. "I'd better go." As he walked passed Jemima, he whispered "I'll see you tonight," sealed it with a kiss, and went on his way.   
  
When he was gone, Victoria said, "Jem, what was that all about?"  
  
Jemima smiled. "Boy, have I got a lot to tell you."  
  
  
***OK that's the end! Did you like it? I hope yall did! Remember, r/r please. Sorry, no French today. In the next story. I promise. Bye!***  
  



	4. The Big ?(question)

Misto and Jemima  
By: Me!  
  
  
***Ok this is part 4. This is rated PG cuz of some...love. But it's not that bad. This story introduces a new character, Babette, who is Alonzo's gf. She really isn't that important tho. Yes, she is French! Yay! There IS French in this for those of u who got scared in the last story cuz there wasn't any. But don't worry; it's going to be ok. Ok byezees!***   
  
  
The next day, Tumble was beside himself. Victoria kept bothering him, and his best friend, who had once been single and girl-free like himself, was now a love sick little dork. Tumble sighed.   
  
"Yoo-hoo! Oh Tumble!" called an unfortunately familiar voice. It was Victoria.  
  
Tumble winced. It was going to be a long day. Some put their paws over his eyes.  
  
"Guess who?" she squeaked.  
  
"MY WORST NIGHTMARE!" screamed Tumble. He threw Vicki's paws off his eyes and ran to the back of the Junkyard, hidden.  
  
"You're steel not one for females, aren't you?" asked a familiar French accent. Alonzo seen the whole thing.  
  
Tumble shook his head.  
  
"Ah, Victoria eez a fine mademoiselle. Petite and belle. You should be 'appy zat she fancies you," said Alonzo.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Oh, I'm joost zaying zat I seenk 'oo should geeve 'er a chance."  
  
"Well, not today," said Tumble, wishing Alonzo would leave.  
  
"Oh c'mon! You're a fine lad. Geeve luv a shot for you're old friend Alonzo eh?"  
  
"Ok, ok, ok, I'll think about it," said Tumble, to shut him up.  
  
"That's my Tumble!" said Alonzo, clapping him on the back hard.   
  
"Sorry," said Alonzo, seeing that Tumble wasn't in the mood for playing around.   
  
"Oh, Alonzo!" called an unfamiliar, very high pitched, very French, female voice from behind him.  
  
"Ah! Eez it not my dassling Babette?" asked Alonzo.  
  
"Who?" asked Tumble, confused.  
  
"Oh she's a tiny morsel of cream atop of a towering double latte sundae with mocha sprinkles! She's a cup of hot chocolat after a long walk in zee snow! She's the cherry atop of the -,"  
  
"Is this a Cat or a cream puff?" asked Tumble. He didn't like where this was going.  
  
"She's my ravishing Juliet! And I'm her Romeo!" said Alonzo.  
  
Babette came around the corner. She too, was black and white and fluffy, definitely the pet of a French maid. She was beautiful.  
  
Babette took a deep breath. "Alonzo," she said, running into his arms.  
  
He dipped her. "Ah, Babette la Belle. Eet 'as been many days seence I last saw you."   
  
He lifted her up know he kissed her arm up to her shoulder. She giggles hysterically. "Oh, eet's a la manifeeg!" she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Ah, vat do u seenk oof going to la petite café tonight. For soma champagne, uh-huh-huh?" asked Alonzo.  
  
"Oh-la-la I'd love eet!"  
  
"Come let us go!" they tangoed out of the Junkyard, leaving Tumble alone with his thoughts. Love. He just wouldn't understand. He'd hate to be in love with someone. Just look at Alonzo. And Misto.  
  
Tumble peeked out of his hiding place. He saw Misto lying on his stomach on top of an old dishwasher. He had rested his head on his paw and was smiling with a dreamy, far off look on his face. Tumble shook his head. *If I was in love, and I knew I looked like THAT, I'd probably crawl into a hole and not come out* he thought to himself. He looked at Victoria, who was sitting with her mother. She WAS pretty...  
  
=^.".^=  
  
That night, Jemima walked out onto her balcony. Misto said he was going to come at midnight to see her. She shivered with excitement and smiled to herself. Munkustrap had gone to bed hours ago, leaving Jemima to wait for her love.   
  
Misto ran thru the Junkyard to get to Jemima. He couldn't wait. He stopped when he saw the balcony with Jemima on it. He slowed to a walk. He didn't want her to think that he ran to her. That would be corny. He stopped when he was under the veranda.   
  
Jemima spotted him and smiled. She looked beautiful in the moonlight. He climbed up the junk to get to her. Jemima quickly primed herself up before he got there. She heard a bang and a faint "ow!" she laughed quickly. Misto finally managed to get there. He wound up on the balcony with his back to her. He ran a paw through his hair and turned around. Jemima's heart melted. He had never looked handsomer. (Is that a word?? Hmm...) He smiled and walked to her.  
  
"Hi," he said.  
  
"Hi," she said.   
  
"Um, you look, beautiful," he said, hoping he didn't sound like a cornball.  
  
Jemima laughed, embarrassed. "Thank you."  
  
"So what have you been doing?" asked Misto.  
  
"Oh, nothing really," she said, "Star gazing."  
  
"Really? I love doing that!" said Misto.  
  
"Yeah? I come out here every night. You know, to think. But the view really isn't that great here."  
  
"Why?" asked Misto. He didn't see anything wrong.  
  
"Well look, that tree is in the way," she said pointing to it, "and that big pile of junk is blocking the moon from view."  
  
"Oh, I see," said Misto. "Hey Jem, um, I want to show you something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, here its, its kind of, um," he put her arm around her and held her tight. "Hold on, and don't let go."  
  
"Wait! What are we doing?" asked Jemima.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"What?" she asked, startled.   
  
"Oh just hang on!"  
  
"But -,"   
  
ZAP.  
  
Before Jemima knew it, she was in the middle of a room that was eccentrically decorated and cluttered with moons, stars, charts, and telescopes.  
  
"Misto...where are we?" she asked. He finally let go of her.  
  
"Where I live."  
  
"You mean," Jemima looked around, "you live here?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Misto this place is awesome! I've never seen anything like it!" she looked around. Misto laughed.  
  
"Who are you, a hillbilly that came to New York?" he joked.  
  
Jem laughed. "Yes!"  
  
"Well wait 'till you see this," he put his paws over her eyes and lead out to his porch.   
  
"Misto what -," he removed his paws. Jem gasped.  
  
There were stars. Stars that shined and glistened like never before against the velvet black sky. He had such a perfect view. The stars were so close, and bright. And the moon, it shined like the Jellicle Moon itself.   
  
"Misto this, this is beautiful!" she said. "Oh I feel like I could just reach out and touch one!"  
  
"Well, why don't you?"  
  
"You're crazy! The stars are billions and billions miles away!"  
  
"Correctly speaking, billions of astronomical units away," said Misto. Goofy and adolescent as he was, he was the Junkyard scholar. If he were a human and a college student he would have a GPA of 4.0. "Just kidding," he said.  
  
"Whatever," said Jem. She went back to looking at the stars.  
  
"Um, Jem," said Misto.  
  
"Hm?" she said, not turning around.   
  
He hugged her from behind and rested his head on her shoulder. "I love you," he said.   
  
She tilted her head so it rested lightly onto of his; she put her paws on his. "I love you too."  
  
They closed their eyes for while, listening to each other's breathing. Misto opened his eyes. "Oh Jem," as quick as lightening, almost forcefully, he spun her around and pulled her closely and tightly and he kissed her deeply.  
  
For one second, Jemima had no idea what was going on until she felt his tongue down her throat. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. When they were out of breath, they separated for a second then continued. So they kissed. And kissed. And kissed. And for a slight change of pace they kissed some more, until they were both lying on the bench that was on the porch, with Misto on top of her, when they finally separated. They caught their breath and stared at each other. They sat up.   
  
"Jemima," whispered Misto.  
  
"Yes?" she asked.  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
Jemima was taken aback. Of course she expected this, but not so sudden.  
  
"I -," he took her paw in his.   
  
"Will you?" he looked at her with pleading eyes. Jem finally realized how much he needed her.  
  
She touched his cheek. "Yes." He wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her neck. "Thank you," he said.  
  
"Well what did you expect me to say?" she said. They separated.  
  
"Well, I, I thought that you know, you'd laugh at me or something then I'd really feel like a dork -,"  
  
Jem laughed.  
  
"See you are laughing!"  
  
"I'm not laughing AT you I'm laughing WITH you!" they smiled. And kissed quickly. Before they knew it, they were both asleep, purring happily.  
  
=^.".^=  
  
Something woke Jemima a few hours later. She blinked a couple of times. Groggy she sat up. Where was she? She turned around and gasped. She remembered now. There was Misto, sleeping peacefully, with a slight grin on his face. Dawn was breaking.  
  
"MISTO!"  
  
Misto sprang up. "What? What? What's going on? Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine it's just that I have to leave right now!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"If my father wakes up and finds out that I'm not home he'll kill me!"  
  
"Oh jeez, you'd better get home!" he got up and stretched.  
  
Jem started to leave but came back. She hugged Misto. "Thanks for such a wonderful night"  
  
"Hey, no problemo," he said. He walked to the edge of his veranda. He helped her step over the edge she balanced herself and took his face in her paws. She kissed him. When they stopped, she said "goodbye," and descended.   
  
She wasn't expecting the horrifying announcement she would get when she got home though.   
  
BUM, Bum, bum..................................   
  
***Ok that was it! Hope u liked it! I cliffed ya! Mwa-ha-ha! Now I'll make u read part 5 to see what the "horrifying" announcement is. I trust that u have no IDEA...r/r***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Poor Jem, what is she to do?

Misto and Jemima.  
By: ME!  
  
  
  
***Ok this part of the story is kind of sad. In a way. If u think Munkustrap is annoying now...wait until u read this!!! Ok r/r bye!***  
  
  
Jemima raced thru the morning dew to get to her room before her father woke her up. Her mind was racing. Misto had just asked her to marry him! Of course she would, but what would she tell her father? He would hit the roof for sure.   
She climbed up to her balcony and crawled into her bed. She never realized how tired she was. Eventually, though, she fell asleep, dreaming of her Dream Future.   
  
When she woke up, she was surprised to see bright afternoon light shining thru her window. She sat up, fully refreshed. She went downstairs and found her father at the kitchen table, writing something. It looked like a list of some sort.  
  
"Ah, good afternoon, angel!" he said. "I was wondering if you were going to get up. Have I got some news for you!"  
  
"Is it good news?" she yawned, stretching.  
  
"It'll wake you up, that's for sure!"  
  
Now she was suspicious. What could it be? "What is it Dad?"  
  
"Well, my dear, you are 16 years old. Almost full-grown. Now," he paused, "how often do you think about...marriage."  
  
"Marriage?" asked Jem, shocked. "Well, I-I've THOUGHT about it, I never seriously considered it..."  
  
"Well it's about time you do!" he said. "All over the city, there are cats much younger then you, who are already MOTHERS!"  
  
Jem didn't like where this was going.  
  
"So, what do you think of getting married?"  
  
"Well it all depends," she said.  
  
"On what?"  
  
"Well, WHO for one thing, and WHEN and -,"  
  
"Already got it covered!" said Munkustrap.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Jem, be truthful now, what do you think of Tumblebrutus?"  
  
"Uh..." now she REALLY didn't like where this was going.  
  
"C'mon, tell me! What do you think of the young tom?"  
  
"Well he's -,"  
  
"What do you think of marrying him?"  
  
Jem couldn't belive her ears. She shook her head lightly. "Wait," she said. "Say that again."  
  
"Will you marry Tumblebrutus?"  
  
"Wait, you want me to marry Tumble? Father I -,"  
  
"Oh I knew you'd be speechless with joy!"  
  
"But -,"  
  
"Oh wait until I tell Old D! He'll be so happy! Oh, there's so much to do and so little time to do it in! Oh thank Heaviside!"  
  
"Dad, can't we talk this over? It's too -,"  
  
"I know, I know it's all shocking. But isn't it wonderful! Oh, I'm so happy!"  
  
"Dad, I -," but Munkustrap just ran out the door, about to tell the whole tribe. Jem sunk into a chair and replayed what had just happened in her head. Her? Marry Tumble? It wasn't possible! For one thing, she had already told Misto she'd marry HIM, and not only that, he'll be broken hearted. And Vicki would be broken hearted because she's crazy for Tumble! And Tumble will be broken hearted because; he DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO GET MARRIED TO SOMEONE!  
  
Jem didn't know what to think first. Did Tumble even know? This was just too crazy. She had to tell Misto!  
  
She ran to his den in the outskirts of the Junkyard. He was already outside. She ran to him.  
  
"Misto! Oh Misto!" surprised, Misto looked up.  
  
"Jem? What's wrong?"  
  
She ran into his arms. She couldn't help in anymore. She burst into tears.  
  
Misto hugged her gently. "Jem," he said, "what's wrong? Are you hurt? Is everything okay?"  
  
"No, no, everything's not okay! She said. Looking up at him, with a tear streaked face. "It's horrible!"  
  
"Why? What happened?"  
  
"Oh Misto, my father is making me marry Tumblebrutus!"  
  
"Huh?" said Misto, "run that by me again."  
  
"He wants me to marry Tumblebrutus! And I don't even want to...I...Misto I want to marry YOU!"  
  
"Does Tumble know?" asked Misto. This couldn't be true.  
  
"Oh, Heaviside only knows," said Jemima. "All I know is that he thinks I want to marry Tumble and he's running around telling everyone about this, this, wedding, when it just can't happen!"  
  
"Look, he can't MAKE you do anything! The only thing you HAVE to do in this world is die!"  
  
"But - Misto I, I just don't know what to do!"  
  
"Tell him you don't want to marry him," he said. Easy as pie.  
  
"Are you crazy? I can't disobey him!"  
  
"If you're not going to be happy, then don't do it! Remember what I said about standing up for your feelings..."  
  
Jem looked at him with wide eyes. "Oh Misto...I, I can't!"  
  
"Who says you can't? You're a brave cat, Jemima. You shouldn't be afraid of your father!"  
  
"But I am!"  
  
"Well then, that's stupid! What's he going to do? Lock you up and throw away the key until you decide what HE wants you to do with YOUR life?"  
  
Jem nodded.  
  
"C'mon, he can't be that bad! Your father is a grown tom, I think he can control himself -," Jem wasn't looking any better. Misto sighed.  
  
"You really are afraid of him, aren't you?"  
  
Jem looked down.  
  
Misto hugged her again. "Okay, if you don't want to stand up to him then...I will."  
  
"What? Misto..."  
  
"I will! I'm not going to let him hurt you! C'mon now, dry those tears. Its now or never Jem."  
  
Shud I stop here??? ~Plays jeopardy tune in her head~ nah.  
  
"Tumble!" said Munkustrap from across the Yard. He motioned for him to come over. "I want to speak with you."  
  
Wondering what was going on, Tumble walked to Munku.  
  
"Tumble, you and my daughter have been friends for a while now, correct?"  
  
Tumble looked around. "Ya," he said.  
  
"What do you think of her?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"You know what? Forget that. Tumble I'm fond of you...you seem like a well-mannered, serious young tom who has a bright future ahead of you."  
  
"Gee, thanks," said Tumble.  
  
"What do you think of marrying Jemima?"  
  
Tumble stared at Munku. "Excuse me?"  
  
"I just told you. Will you marry my daughter, Jemima?"  
  
"Um, Mr. Munkustrap, sir, um...honored as I am, I really don't -,"  
  
"That's my future son-in-law!" he gave Tumble a big noogie on the head. "Oh, she'll be trilled!" he ran off.  
  
Tumble stared after him. Had he just been asked, to marry a girl, which he didn't like girls, but this girl, doesn't even like him, her father is deciding who she marries, but she likes Misto, who Munku strongly dislikes...no LOATHES...and...Tumble smiled to himself. This would be perfect in a soap opera...he chuckled to himself. All he has to do is tell Munku that he didn't want to marry Jemima. That's all there was to it.   
  
"Oh and Tumble," said Munku, did you happen to see where Jemima went?"  
  
"Oh um, she went that a way!" he said pointing toward Misto's. Little did Tumble know that Jem was currently AT Misto's house, confused as ever.  
  
~Oooooh...now it gets good...this is the sorta sad part...~  
  
Jemima was so confused. What was she supposed to do? "Misto," she said, "we really should tell him huh?"  
  
"Yes, that's that I've been trying to tell you! He lifted her chin. "Look," he said, "I love you. Nothing would make me happier than knowing that you're happy."  
  
"Oh Misto I know! I've been a coward. I think we should go and talk to him."  
  
"When?" asked Misto.  
  
"Mmmm, how about now? Before this gets outta hand?"   
  
"That's my girl!" he said. They leaned in and kissed.  
  
Munku walked in to ask Misto if he'd seen Jemima. Seeing that the door was open, he walked in and stopped in his tracks.  
  
There, standing in the middle of the living room, was Mistoffelees, kissing Jemima. What the H. E. double hockey sticks was this?  
  
"JEMIMA!" he yelled.  
  
Jemima and Misto broke apart and stared with wide eyes. Misto stepped behind Jem and put his paws on her hips.  
  
"Father I, I can explain..." said Jem. Misto heard how scared she was, for she was shaking, non-stop.   
  
"You damn well better explain, Missy!" he said. "What are you doing with, with, THAT?"he jerked his head toward Misto.  
  
"Stand up to her Jem," Misto whispered, "you can ya know, don't worry, I'm right here behind you."  
  
Jem shakily took a deep breath. "THAT," she said, "is the tom that, I'm in love with."   
  
Munku was shaking with anger now. "Love?" he said.  
  
"Yes," said Jem, feeling her courage build up. "Love. Father, I love Misto."  
  
"And, God forbid, does he love you back?"  
  
"Yes," said Misto. "I do." Misto was confident. He wasn't going to get pushed around anymore. Munku and Misto made eye contact for two seconds, but it didn't take long for Misto to realize how much this gray and black tabby hated him.   
  
"You're not serious," said Munku.  
  
"We're serious father," said Jem.  
  
"Jemima, how can you love him?"  
  
"Well, it's easy. All you have to do is take the time to look for the good in a cat. Not judge them by little things, like magic powers."  
  
"You mean to tell me that you love this, this, freak?"  
  
"He's not a freak!" said Jem, raising her voice a bit.  
  
"Don't you raise your voice to me, young lady!" he said, "if I say he's a freak of nature, then it is written in stone."  
  
"Funny, I don't see 'freak' written on his forehead. Maybe he's not the real freak here."  
  
"Oh? And who is?"  
  
"You," said Jem. There was a slight pause.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Okay um Jem," muttered Misto; "you can stop standing up for yourself now,"  
  
"Shut up, I'm on a role," she said.  
  
"No Jem, really, stop."  
  
"What are you saying to her Freak?" yelled Munku.  
  
"N-Nothing," said Misto.  
  
Munku moved forward. "Really? I'm assuming you wanted to fall in love with my daughter and marry her, so I, the vice-Jellicle Leader, will welcome you with open arms into my family?" Munku now pushed Jemima aside, so he was in Misto's face. "Well guess what Freak, that's not how we work here in the real world. That's not how good, decent, worthy brought-up cats work." Misto backed up, until he was against a wall with Munku in front of him. "So I suggest that you find another female to love your kind of trash and get out!" he swung at Misto, knocking him on the floor.  
  
"Father no!" Jem ran to her father and held his arm back. "Father please, don't hurt him!"  
  
"Jemima, move."  
  
"FATHER PLEASE!" using all of her might, she pushed her way to Misto and stood in front of him so Munku couldn't get to him. Jem felt a lump form in her throat. "Why are you hurting him for being in love? What has he ever done to you?" ~doesn't this scene remind you of Pocahontas?~   
  
"Jem, I suggest you get out of the way, now."  
  
"Oh yeah, what are you going to do to me? Hit me?"  
  
"Jem," said Misto, "don't."  
  
"You know what?" said Munku to Jemima, "I think you deserve this." He slapped her in the face. Hard. Jem lost her balance and wound up on the floor.  
  
Misto jumped up. "Hey!" he said, "don't you hurt her!"  
  
"Who are you to tell me how to raise my daughter? From someone who was hardly raised himself?"  
  
Jem stood up. "Well I think he did a damn good job! 'Cause he's as sweet and smart and polite as any other proper tom ever raised!"  
  
"You! Hold your tongue!" said Munku, pointing at Jemima.  
  
"No! I don't have to! You've bossed me around and made choices for me ever since I was a kitten. Well according to you, I'm an adult now! And I have a right to stand up for myself and make my own decisions!" she walked to Misto and helped him up. "And I have my good friend Misto here who helped me realize that."  
  
"So I take it that you don't want to marry Tumblebrutus..."  
  
"No, I never did and I never will!"  
  
"Well guess what sweetheart? I have Old Deuteronomy coming next week to marry you and Tumblebrutus. And like it or not, you WILL marry him."  
  
"Oh father, Tumble doesn't even WANT to get married! He doesn't like girls! Everyone knows that!"  
  
"He'll like you."  
  
"Plus, Victoria likes him! If I marry him, not only will HER heart be broken, but so will mine and Misto's and even Tumbles, because neither of us will be happy! And we might as well just get married today and get a divorce tomorrow."  
  
"I'll see to it that that does NOT happen!" he turned to Misto. "And YOU! I'll make sure that you do not make an appearance at my daughter's wedding, you hear?"  
  
Misto didn't say anything, nor did he nod or shake his head. He just stared straight ahead.  
  
"Father, please,"  
  
"Come Jemima. We're finished here."  
  
"But, Dad -,"  
  
"I SAID COME!" he grabbed her arm and "escorted" her out of the house.  
  
"Bye," said Jem to Misto.  
  
"Bye," said Misto. And with that, he blew her a kiss.  
  
***Ok! That's the end of part 5!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This part wasn't really ~sad~, it was just sad the way he treated her. Ok reviews would really make my day! Byzees!***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Mac Attack! Ahhhh!!!

Misto and Jemima  
By: ME!!!  
  
  
  
~A/N: ok we're winding down! There's only one more part after this!! And that's the ----- (don't want to give it away now, do we?) ok now um, read. Thankz!~  
  
  
Jemima stood in her room, facing her father. She had never seen him so angry. He was reading her the riot act.  
  
"Now, the wedding is tomorrow," he said, circling her, "you will marry Tumblebrutus and like it! You hear? I have some other arrangements for little Mistoffelees."  
  
Jemima looked up. "What are you going to do to him?"   
  
"Nothing that concerns you," he said. "I'll just see to it that he DOES NOT appear at this wedding."  
  
"Father, please reconsider -,"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Jemima looked down again.  
  
"And, if, for some reason, I wake up tomorrow and I don't find you here, I will hunt you down. And if you are with Mistoffelees, I'll make sure that he is killed."  
  
"Father!"  
  
"Hush! Now remember that. Go to sleep, you have a big day tomorrow." And with that, he walked out and closed the door.  
  
Jemima stared after him. She always knew that her father loathed Misto, but she never thought that he wanted him DEAD! And the funny thing was, she had actually thought about running off with Misto. There goes that getaway plan. Now onto Plan B. There was no Plan B! Jemima burst into tears. Could life get any worse then it already was? She cursed herself for ever loving Misto. Sweet, smart, shy little Misto who wouldn't hurt a fly.  
  
She walked onto the balcony. The stars had always given her hope. Little lights of encouragement that never let her down. Now it was cloudy, and the stars were hardly shining. Stupid, fickle, inconstant stars, she told herself. Now to her, all they were little balls of gas burning billions of miles - no, astronomical units away. She smiled to herself and remembered that wonderful night when Misto had said that to her. It seems like a gazillion years ago.   
  
"Pssst! Hey! Jemi!" whispered a voice.  
  
Jemima looked down. There was Misto. Jemima's eyes grew wide.   
  
"Misto! What are you doing here! If Father sees you he'll kill you for sure!" this Tom was crazy.  
  
"I know baby, I just wanted to say goodbye!" he climbed up the balcony so he could speak to her face-to-face. This was how they first kissed.  
  
"Goodbye?" this couldn't be true. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I...I dunno," he said, looking down.  
  
"Why are you leaving?"  
  
"Jem, I don't belong here! Your father's right! I am a freak! You deserve better! Ever wonder how I'll be treated after this wedding?"  
  
Jemima was furious. "You're listening to what HE says! Misto! You're not a freak!"  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"No you're not! Don't listen to him!" Misto was on the verge of tears he looked down. "Hey," said Jemima, taking his face in her hands. "Don't run from your problems! Look, a smart tom once told me that you shouldn't let yourself get bossed around. 'Stick up for yourself', he said. And I did."  
  
"And look where it got you! In trouble! You shouldn't have listened to me!" he said.  
  
"No! I'm glad I did. Misto, I found my courage because of you! I found the guts to speak up! And I have you to thank for it. And now, I'm not afraid of anything. Please, think it over."  
  
"No," he said, "I can't stay."  
  
"But -,"  
  
"Hey, c'mon. Do want me to face your father after he saw me kissing you today? Do you think he wants to face me? I don't belong here."  
  
"But-,"  
  
He kissed her. But she didn't kiss him back.  
  
"Misto, I'm not letting you leave."  
  
"I have to. Maybe we'll see each other again someday. But I promise, I won't EVER love anyone else, besides you."  
  
Tears streaked down her face. "And I won't love anyone else besides YOU." She kissed him quickly. "I'll never forget you, Magical Mr. Mistoffelees," she said as she stroked his hair.  
  
"Goodbye," he whispered. He started to descend. She didn't let go of his paw until she could reach anymore. He blew her a kiss, then turned and walked away into the deep, black night.   
  
~A/N: awwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::Author gets a hold of herself, and remembers the happy ending and continues writing::~  
  
=^..^=  
  
Macavity ~yes, I had to throw ole Mac in here~ was pacing the floors of the warehouse that he called his home talking to his rat henchmen.  
  
"You are under strict orders," he said, "I will get the girl. Then the magic cat will most likely come after her, then I'll have him for good!" Macavity never forgot the last Jellicle Ball when the magic cat brought back Old D. and ruined Macavity's brilliant scheme.  
  
"Right!" said the rats.  
  
"Now, she's getting married today. I will grab her when there's nobody around. Those kitties will never know what hit them!" he made a violent gesture in the air and laughed hysterically and evilly at his plan.   
  
=^..^=  
  
Jemima was walking on the path toward her so-called wedding. She wondered what Tumble was thinking right now. Plus, she couldn't belive that Misto was leaving! She heard a rustle in the leaves and stopped. Something didn't feel right. She felt like someone was following her. She turned. Nothing. She kept moving forward. Rustling again. She stopped. The rustling stopped. She quickly advanced to a slight jog, then a run. Whoever was following her was running too, then without warning, she heard an all too familiar laugh, a quick flash of ginger fur, then everything went black.   
  
Macavity ran, carrying Jemima on his back, pleased with himself. Oh, he couldn't wait until she woke up.   
  
Misto was walking on the same sidewalk, heading towards Macavity when he saw him running towards him, but he didn't see Jemima on his back. Misto quickly hid in a cardboard box and watched Macavity run by with Jemima on his back. Phew! That was almost too close.  
  
Wait a second...  
  
JEMIMA! ***Ahhhh! ~:- O***  
  
Misto was ready to go after Macavity, but he was already too far ahead. He would never catch up with him. There was only one thing to do...  
  
=^..^=  
  
Munkustrap was pacing the floors at the alter. So were Old D, Tumble (who looked "happy") and everyone else.  
  
"Munkustrap, where is your daughter? She should have been here ten minutes ago!" said Old D.   
  
"Hmm, I don't know sir." Munku was getting mad. If Jemima didn't show up in about three seconds...  
  
They heard someone running toward the wedding set up. Thinking it was Jemima, Munku turned. But instead, was Misto.  
  
"You! What are you doing here? GET OUT!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Munkustrap, sir, its Jemima! Macavity's got her!"  
  
The tribe gasped.  
  
"Macavity! Where?" asked Demeter, "come on, I have to do my little 'Macavity' thing!"  
  
"Demi, we don't need that now," said Bombalurina. "Save that for the Ball."  
  
Munku turned to Misto. "Why should I belive you? How am I supposed to know if this isn't a lie?"  
  
"Why would I make up something like this?" asked Misto. "Munkustrap, I SAW Macavity running off with your daughter. It's true! You have to belive me!"  
  
"I don't!"  
  
"Well where else could she be?" asked Misto, speaking loudly. He'd never spoken this loud in his life. "She's obviously not here is she?"  
  
"You know what? The little runt's right!" said Tugger.  
  
"Tuggy dear," said Bombalurina, "shut up."   
  
"I'm just saying baby -,"  
  
"He can't be right!" said Munkustrap.   
  
"No! Wait! Please," said Tugger, running a hand through his hair and walking to the alter. "Listen aight? I think Misty here is right." Misto rolled his eyes at that nickname. "I mean, where else should she be? Now I say, we gather up a little team thang, and go and kick Cavity-Mouth right in the tail! Whoa!" he said, snapping his fingers in a Fonzie-Johnny Bravo-like way. Etcetera fainted.  
  
"I think not," said Munkustrap.  
  
"Hey just hear me out, okay? This little dude's smarter than the average cat and he knows what he's doin'. Right?"  
  
"Yeah!" said Misto.  
  
"So, which one of you's ain't chicken to go wit' me and Misto and kick Mac's fuzzy, skinny little a-," a look from Bomby shut him up.  
  
"Me!" said a voice. It was Tumble.   
  
"Okay, we got one fighter. Who else?"  
  
"I'll go!" said Vicki.  
  
"Vicky!" said Jennyanydots, "you can't go!"  
  
"Jem's my friend mother, I have to help."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Aight coo. Anyone else?" said Tugger.  
  
"Demi and I are going'" said Bomby.  
  
"I seenk I'll go and fight!" said the French voice of Alonzo. "Joost as long as I have my Babette wis me to fight for!"  
  
"Okay..." said Tugger. "Um, anyone else?"  
  
"We'll go!" said Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. "You mioght need some acrobats!"  
  
"Okay! Um, that just leaves...Munku-Man! Are you going to go and fight for your daughter?" asked Tugger.  
  
"I still don't think -,"  
  
"Just come on!" said Tugger. He pulled Munkustrap up with him. And the makeshift army walked off to find Macavity. And Jemima.  
  
~R/R peas. Thankz. Chapter 7 is soon!~   
  



	7. The Fight. and it ain't pretty

Misto and Jemima  
By: Me Again  
  
  
~A/N: Ok this is like the last part ::sniff:: aww I had a lot of fun writing this. O well. I'll try to think of another story. It probably won't b romance tho. Maybe a crossover or something I'm not really sure yet. But I WILL keep writing. Ok this was like...really hard to write cause I imagined it and it was really hard to put it down on paper...or actually um...on computer? ::shrug:: o well whatever c-u at the end...bye!~  
  
Jemima woke up groggily. Where was she? She looked around. She was in an old warehouse and lying in the middle of the floor. Was this a dream? She pinched herself. This wasn't a dream. It was real. She sat up and wondered why she had a throbbing headache. Then she remembered.  
  
Macavity.  
  
She stared to panic. He wasn't around. Maybe she could escape...  
  
She jinxed herself. Because, right out of the blue, Mac came from another room and looked pleased with himself.   
  
Macavity cracked his knuckles and smiled cruelly. Jemima gulped.   
  
"So, Princess Jemima," ~why do I have him call her Princess? Hmm~ he said, "what a pleasant surprise."  
  
"What do you want with me?" she asked, telling herself to be brave.  
  
"Oh nothing really. All I need is a tiny little bit of info. Tell me," he said, "where is the magic cat?"  
  
Jemima stared. What did Macavity want with Misto?  
  
Macavity looked at her. "Okay, if you're going to be difficult with this," he said, "I'll make you a bribe." He circled her. "If you tell me where he is, and bring him to me, then I'll give you freedom AND I'll leave your tribe alone...forever."  
  
Jemima took a deep breath. "Look," she said, "what do you want with him?" she asked.  
  
^._.^  
  
Meanwhile, Munku was giving everybody a hard time.   
  
"Look, I don't belive this," he said.  
  
"Oh will you just shut up?" said Tugger, annoyed. "Look, if you don't wanna go, then just don't go. And when we come home with your daughter, HOPEFULLY alive, then you owe Misto and apology."  
  
"There is no way in the world I will belive Mistoffelees," said Munku. "I'm not going."  
  
"Ok then, fine. We'll be back," said Bombalurina, "wait until I tell your daughter that you didn't want to come and fight Macavity off her."  
  
"You wont," said Munku, "because I swear to you, that Macavity does NOT have Jemima. Not my daughter. He knows better then to hurt her."  
  
"Funny, I don't think he does," said Demeter. "Oh, and you don't have to wish us luck." The "army" turned and walked toward Macavity's, leaving Munku alone in the streets.   
  
^_^  
  
"What do I want with him?" said Macavity. "I take it you forgot about that little episode last year at the ball when he brought back your leader? And ruined my plans? Ring a bell? So you wanna know what I want with him?" he said, "I want revenge. I want revenge on all of you pathetic little Jellicles. So tell me now, or forever hold your peace." He raised his claw. "Where is the stupid little wizard?"  
  
^_^  
  
Tugger and his makeshift little crew found Macavity's lair. They looked at it. There were rats at every entrance.  
  
"How are we supposed to get in there?" Tugger asked Misto.  
  
"I don't know..." said Misto. He looked around. There was no way to get in.  
"Why don't we just go through the roof?" asked Mungojerrie.  
  
"Are you insane?" asked Tugger. "Just because you guys can do flips and climb junk doesn't mean that we all can."  
  
"I know, like duh," said Demeter.  
  
"Plus, how would we get through?" asked Tumble.  
  
"Well, for one thing, it isn't that hard to get to," said Rumpleteazer, "Jus' climb on that fence, into that tree, and then onto the roof! Piece o' cake!"  
  
"Hmm, that might work," said Vicki. She would do everything she could to save her friend, even if it meant facing Macavity himself and all by her lonesome.  
  
"Ok, yeah but another thing," said Tugger, "how do we get um, what do you call it, THROUGH the roof?" he asked sarcastically.   
  
"Uh, Hel-lo, we have a magician on premises," said Bomby.  
  
"Misto, you seenk you could get us srew zat?" asked Alonzo.  
  
"I could try," he said. Anything to save Jemima.  
  
"Well zen," said Babette, "on wis eet!" and the party climbed up to the roof.  
  
^_^  
  
Jemima refused to talk.   
  
"You'd better talk, Princess," said Mac, raising his claw, "or you'll be sorry."  
  
"If you're going to hurt him, then I'm not saying a word," she said bravely. She didn't want Misto to get hurt.   
  
"You're making a BIG mistake Princess Jemima," said Mac. "I'm giving you one more chance. Where is the magician?"  
  
Jemima looked at him for a few more seconds. She knew this would hurt, or even get herself killed, but she wasn't going to be responsible for Macavity's finding of Misto. She turned her nose up at him and crossed her arms with a "hmp!"  
  
"Oh, you're going to be SO sorry," and with that, he struck her with his claw. Jemima gave a blood-chilling scream as she felt his claws dig into her back.  
  
^_^  
  
The others outside heard the scream. Misto stopped trying to figure out how to get safely through the roof when his ears flattened. The whole group saw a look on little Misto's face that clearly stated the concept of "kill."   
  
"I'LL KILL HIM IF IT'S THE LAST THING I EVER DO!" he screamed as he shot a lightening bolt through a glass window, showering glass all over the floor of the warehouse and onto Macavity. Jemima, already sore with pain, leapt aside and watched as Misto threw himself onto Macavity.   
  
"Ah! So you showed up!" said Mac, looking at this skinny little cat. This was going to be easier then he thought.   
  
"C'mon!" said Tugger. "We gotta help! CHARGE!" and the whole group jumped down from the huge hole in the ceiling and landed, some on Macavity, some on rats, and some on their head, but landed on their feet. Because Jellicles can, and Jellicles do.  
  
"Touché, you low-life scum bags!" said Alonzo, wearing a Three Musketeers uniform. "I'm sure you're big on brawn, but not on brains!" he started stabbing them with a car antenna, his "sword".  
  
Babette, the French maid, kept blowing dust at them with her feather duster ~don't ask y that's in here~, which slowed them up in a way, but didn't help much.  
  
A few rats came up to Tugger and Bomby. "So you wanna rumble. Eh? You're no match for the Tugger!" said Tugger  
  
The rats looked at each other, thinking the same thing: push over. They attacked Tugger and messed up his hair.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey! Don't mess wit da hair!"  
  
They rustled it up some more. "Alright, dat's it!" he pulled a bottle of hair gel out of his pocket ~do cats have pockets?~ and squirted it at them. They became stiff as a board. "Ha!"  
  
"Oh Tugger, you're so brave," said Bomby, being sarcastic, of course.  
  
Mungo, and Teazer were Karate-chopping a few rats. "Hiii-ya! Take that! And that! And that, and that, and that!" said Teazer, kicking them in the head. She had a black belt she stole from some guy, and she only used it on special occasions, like so. Mungo kept kicking them two at a time, and sometimes, he flew. (If you saw "Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon", or "Shrek," you'll kind of get my drift...)  
  
Victoria was busy with a rat on top of a mountain of boxes. The rat clawed at her and she lost her balance and fell off. Tumble, watching, quickly ran under her and caught her.  
  
Meanwhile, Misto was losing his fight against Macavity.  
  
"You stupid, pathetic excuse for a cat!" said Mac as he scratched Misto. Misto couldn't go on any more. He was already banged up badly, and just didn't have the strength to fight.   
  
"Misto! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" exclaimed Jemima. She started to go and help him, but Victoria held her back.   
  
"Jem, there's nothing you can do..."  
  
"NO, NO, NO! I'M NOT LETTING HIM DIE!!!!" she struggled to get to him but Victoria still held on.  
  
"You're already hurt, Jem. If you get between that fight, you'll get killed for sure!"  
  
Jemima burst into tears. "No...Misto...please..." she whispered a prayer to Heaviside.   
  
Misto fell over. Even though he was already on the floor, he knew his time had come. He heard Macavity give a terrified scream, but he was too weak to care. He heard the others gasp, and his last vision was a fuzzy outline of a large gray tabby beating Macavity...then everything went black.  
  
~MWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! Ok I cliffed ya! Ok, so this isn't the last chapter. Whoops. Made an error in my calculations. And I wonder why I cant get a B in algebra...::shrug:: ok I'll be back with the last chapter soon, maybe even tonight, but if I continued then it would be really long cuz sort of a lot happens after this. I just thought it would be a good place to break off. Bye~  
  



	8. The :-) Ending

Misto and Jemima  
By: Me!!!   
  
~A/N: Ok, this time, I'm sure, this is the last part...yes I'm sure, I'm pretty sure I'm sure, o well. There MAY BE a sequel. Maybe. Haha ok this parts a little weird and sappy...at least I think it is. U tell me. Byes!"  
  
  
We left off with Misto...DEAD!   
  
Jemima watched Misto fall over. "NOOOOO!" she exclaimed. She wrenched free from Victoria and held Misto's still body close to her. She then looked to see who was now fighting off Macavity. He eyes grew wide.  
  
It was Munkustrap.  
  
The others were staring from where they were with wide eyes. So he decided to come after all!  
  
Macavity had just about given up. At least he killed someone today. Not bad for a days work. "Rats!" he screamed. "We're outta here!" Macavity ran away from Munkustrap and disappeared, with his rats following him. Where he went nobody knew, but Macavity wasn't there.   
  
The others started to come forward a little toward Jemima, Munkustrap, and Misto. Nobody said anything, but stared in disbelief.   
  
Jemima laid Misto down on his back and looked at him through tears and just couldn't accept this. Misto, whose coat was usually a shiny black, was now matted and ash-colored. His now dull white face, which was normally alive with the well-known shy smile, and the curious kittenish look, now was lifeless and blank. She couldn't belive that Mistoffelees, who was usually never seen or noticed, was once the hero of the Jellicle Tribe. Or he could sometimes be sweet and quiet, but be a mischievous troublemaker. Sometimes he could be naive and adolescent, but sometimes mature and well mannered. He was a lover, not a fighter; he'd never hurt a fly. But it was his harmlessness that got him killed in the end. But he was still so brave. She felt a paw on her shoulder and looked up. It was her father. She looked away from him.  
  
He knelt down beside her and sighed. "I didn't want to belive him," said Munkustrap. "I thought he was a dangerous, deceiving, no good, fake little devil."   
  
Jemima looked at him and wondered how he could think such a thing.   
  
"But I was wrong," said Munkustrap. He looked at Misto and put his paw on his shoulder. "Misto, can you ever forgive me?" But Misto was silent. Silent as the stars.   
  
Munkustrap got up and walked to the center of the room. The Jellicles looked at him. Everyone except for Jemima. Munkustrap was giving a speech about Misto, but Jemima wasn't paying attention.   
  
Suddenly, a bright light appeared in front of Jemima. ~Ok um, you have to use your imagination here...~ it molded into the glowing shape of...Grizabella?"  
  
Jemima gasped. Grizabella smiled and said "Jemima, don't say anything. No one can hear me or see me but you," she said, Jemima nodded slightly. Grizabella looked beautiful, like she did before her little...snafu. What did she want? Was Jemima dead too? She was so confused,  
  
"You know, I've been watching you two," said Grizabella, gesturing to Misto. "You seem very happy together."  
  
Jemima, once again, nodded.   
  
"Misto was a good fellow," said Grizabella, "I'm going to miss him up in Heaviside."  
  
Jemima gave her a confused look. Heaviside? Misto was in Heaviside? For how long? This wasn't making any sense...  
  
Grizabella understood. "You see my dear," she said, "you do know that cats have nine lives? Correct? But they usually don't come back as the same person. But, there are some exceptions, like Misto here. See, Munkustrap asked for forgiveness. Now any other cat would have been like 'No way! I'm not forgiving you! You wanted me dead!' but Misto wasn't like that, you see?"  
  
Jemima thought she saw. But still...  
  
"Misto probably would have forgiven Munkustrap if he was alive. And because of that, and because Munkustrap IS truly sorry, I'm giving both Misto AND Munkustrap a second chance."  
  
Jemima's heart leapt. Did this mean what she thought it meant?  
  
Grizabella smiled. "If Munkustrap can treat other cats fairly, then he will be happy in Heaviside when his time comes. And if Misto can forgive Munkustrap, then he too, will be happy in Heaviside."  
  
Jemima smiled. "Thank you," she mouthed.   
  
"Let your memories live again," said Grizabella as she ascended into Heaviside. ~That was the corniest thing I've ever written~   
  
Jemima turned her back to Misto and looked back at Munkustrap and listened. At least she knew Misto was coming back. Hopefully she wasn't just unconscious and dreaming. It was too good to be true.   
  
Misto moved his head a little and slowly opened his eyes blurrily. Someone was giving a beautiful speech about...him? Everything finally came into focus as he heard Munkustrap talk. He didn't say anything.   
  
"Misto was, a wonderful and unique character," Munkustrap was saying. "I'm sure he will be missed greatly by all of us."  
  
"He's choking me up," said Misto lowly. No one heard it. He saw Jemima next to him though, not looking at him. He smiled. "Thank Heaviside she's all right," he thought.  
  
Munkustrap was finishing his speech. "So now, we will all give a final goodbye to Mr. Mistoffelees," he said.  
  
Misto spoke up this time. "Hey! Are you just gonna stop there? There's way more than that!" he propped himself up on his elbows and sat up slightly.  
  
"What? You're alive! You little fraud! You, you -," said Munkustrap. He got a hold of himself.   
  
Jemima whirled around, as she did though; she accidentally slapped him in the face. *  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Misto? Oh!" she exclaimed with relief. She threw herself on top of him.   
  
"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" he said. She must have been crushing at least two broken ribs or something. Because that was the most painful hug he'd ever experienced. *  
  
Jemima gasped. "Sorry! Sorry!" she said.  
  
"No, no, it's okay, really," he said, "just hold on a bit huh?" he sat on his knees and bent over with pain and winced. The pain decreased somewhat and he straightened up and faced Jemima. Both were kneeling down, facing each other.*   
  
"Hey, thanks for saving me," said Jemima.   
  
Misto smiled. "No problem," he said. They nuzzled each other for a bit.  
  
Meanwhile, Tugger was confused. "Wait," he said to Bomby, "he was never dead?"  
  
"Oh shut up, don't ruin the moment," she said smiling. "This was so cute," she thought.  
  
Munkustrap rolled his eyes. He walked to his daughter and Misto. "Misto," he said.  
  
Jemima and Misto separated looked at him. "Look," he said, "I was wrong. I seemed to have, well, misjudged your character. So uh, could you forgive me? Huh? I mean, I'll understand if you don't want to I have been a jerk lately -,"  
  
"Apology accepted," said Misto. Grizabella was right.  
  
"And you guys can...get married if you want..." said Munkustrap.  
  
Misto and Jemima smiled at each other and kissed as if they've never kissed before. Eventually they wound up on the floor. Munkustrap shook his head.  
  
The others tilted their head to one side and said "Awwww."  
  
Victoria looked at Tumble. "Hey um, thanks for catching me when I fell," she said,  
  
"Hm?" Tumble, trying to remember. "Oh yeah, well, uh," he shrugged. "It was um, you know I didn't want anyone to get hurt, you know, because of the whole 'team' thing and -,"  
  
"It was really nice of you. Nobody's ever done that to me before. You know, saved me."  
  
Tumble smiled at her. "Yeah, well,"  
  
Victoria kissed him on the cheek. Tumble looked with wide eyes. They both got very red and smiled timidly.  
  
"I still don't get it," said Tugger.  
  
"Mmm, now wasn't that a nice story?" said Teazer.  
  
"Quite," said Jerrie.  
  
"You know, they really should put something like this on fanfiction dot net," she said.  
  
"Hmmm..." they both said.  
  
Alonzo sighed. "Eezent eet manifeeg?" he said.  
  
"Zo romantic..." said Babette, "eet eez a purrr-fect ending!"  
  
"No, my delectable," said Alonzo, "Eet eez a purrr-fect - beginning."  
  
***Misto and Jemima separated finally. She pressed their foreheads against each other's and smiled happily. Misto picked her up and brought them to a place Misto conjured up, where no one else could see. It was a place that was on a cloud, high above the Jellicle Moon, magical and more wonderful then Heaviside itself. Jemima was in a beautiful ball gown, and they waltzed until they couldn't any more and stopped. They stood close together. Misto touched Jemima's cheek; they closed their eyes, and kissed.  
  
And all around them were stars, that were never blocked by clouds or junk, but shone brightly all the time to guide Misto and Jemima***  
  
So that's the end of the story about Misto and Jemima. Tumble and Vicki eventually got married, Tugger and Bomby were sometimes together, sometimes not, and Alonzo and Babette were just being lovebirds and went to Paris, and Mungo and Teazer kept stealing stuff, as usual. As for Demeter...she still has yet to find a boyfriend. ~Shrug~ and Munkustrap became the happy grandfather of two wonderful kittens.   
  
~THE END~   
  
*This was a scene from the movie "Anastasia". I put it in here because it's the cutest scene in the world and I thought of it when I was wrting this.  
  
  
  



End file.
